Piensa, respira, destruye
by Paideia
Summary: La muerte de Joanna. Dedicado a Sori.


**Disclaimer: Tywin, Joanna y Cersei son GRRM.**

**Inspirado en: watch?v=C-gDG_W0ojk**

**Piensa. **La oyes gritar, dejarse la garganta en un alarido y sientes que tu vida se va con la de ella. Todas las comadronas que salen del cuarto se empeñan en decirte que todo va bien, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Intentas creerles, nadie quiere malas noticias y aunque tú seas Tywin Lannister, el amo y señor del pragmatismo y el bien mayor, la que está adentro es Joanna. Tu esposa, tu todo, tu otra mitad. No serias nadie sin ella, por eso deseas creerte las mentiras de las comadronas más que nadie en el mundo.

Sin embargo, llega un momento en que los alaridos se suceden, uno tras otro, rompiéndote el pecho, con demasiada frecuencia. Que mierda está pasando. Porque tu esposa está muriendo, acaso no sabe que te llevara contigo si lo hace. Como mierda puede ser tan egoísta. Se está muriendo, dioses, se está muriendo. Donde están los putos dioses, vengan a ayudar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Acaso no saben que Joanna Lannister se acerca a pasos agigantados al abismo? Morirá, por la mierda, morirá.

De pronto, los alaridos cesan. El aire te entra tan rápido al alma que te duele. Ha terminado, por fin ha terminado este suplicio infernal. Le dices a los dioses que en agradecimiento serás mas piadoso con tus abanderados, que la gente ya no hablara de tu inexorable determinación, si no que de tu bondad, de tu generosidad infinita. Casi te parece sentir como te miran los Siete desde arriba, dándote su aprobación.

Te acercas a la puerta, deseoso de besar a Joanna en los labios y de tener al bebe entre tus brazos, pero de repente, toda esa maldita esperanza que habías albergado en tu corazón se muere de golpe. Joanna lanza un nuevo grito.

Pero este grito es diferente a los demás. Es un grito de muerte y se te eriza el vello de la nuca. Se prolonga por varios segundos y cuando termina, tienes la rotunda certeza de que Joanna Lannister, tu esposa, la chica guapa de pelo rubio a la que le juraste amor eterno, ya no existe más. Se ha ido para siempre.

Te ha dejado solo.

**Respira. **Irrumpes en la sala de parto, como un huracán, sin control alguno y tus pesadillas se ven confirmadas en un baño de sangre que parece no tener fin. Todas las mujeres que se supone la ayudaron a parir te miran con los ojos como platos, aterrorizadas como nunca lo han estado en toda su miserable vida. A cambio, reciben una mirada verde, enloquecida, que les invita a salir de la habitación mientras puedan, si es que quieren conservar su vida. Es lo que hacen.

Abandonan la tumba de Joanna Lannister. Aún sigue tendida en su lecho. Tiene las piernas desnudas, aun encogidas en posición de parto y de ellas, mana un manantial de sangre que parece no tener fin. Es ese mismo manantial el que ha manchado las sabanas de seda, el suelo e incluso la luz tenue de la tarde, que se cuela tímida por la ventana y que baña su rostro fino.

Su rostro fino que tiene la mirada en algún lugar al tú no puedes llegar. Observas todo con tal estupefacción, que no te puedes ni mover. Y es que, sencillamente, esto no puede estar pasando. No puede, no debe, no figuraba en los planes de nadie. Y ahí está ella, con sus orbes verdes, que jamas se podrán encontrar con los tuyos. La has perdido para siempre. Morirás tú, también.

Es real, Tywin, ha muerto, debes aceptarlo, sientes que alguien te susurra desde arriba. Se burlan de ti y no tienes como defenderte, porque Joanna está muerta y no podrás defenderte jamas, porque jamas volverás a ser tú.

Te acercas a ella, como autómata. El rio entre sus piernas parece haberse detenido, como lo hacen las corrientes fluviales en primavera. Metes las manos entre sus labios, deseas convencerte de una vez por todas que lo está ocurriendo es real, las acercas a tu rostro, rojas completas, surreales, como si no te pertenecieran. Las observas, enajenado. Te recorres la cara con ella, con la idea esquizoide de empaparte de lo que queda de Joanna.

De un momento a otro, se te ocurre que tu amada allí no está cómoda. La tomas en brazos, arreglando la tela sencilla que lleva para dar a luz, es tan liviana, como tomar a un fantasma, a un alma en pena. Sales de la habitación, con la cara decorada de muerte, como los soldados que se dirigen a una guerra que saben que no podrán ganar

No le diriges ni una sola mirada al pequeño bebe que se mece en un rincón, bien acomodado en una bonita cuna de madera.

**Destruye. **Te mueves extraño, todo desaparece a tu alrededor. No llegas a darte cuenta las miradas que te dirigen los sirvientes, los mozos de cuadra, los miembros de la guardia, que ya saben de la mala nueva. Tampoco puedes pensar. ¿Qué caso tiene, si ya todo ha acabado?

Cruzas los pasillos habituales, Joanna en tus brazos. Te sientes como el ángel de la muerte, cubierto de sangre, sudor y desesperación completa y profunda. Piensas si es que acaso de deberías acabar con tu vida, pero de inmediato te respondes que Joanna no hubiese querido eso. No notas que estás hablando en voz alta y si lo hicieras tampoco te importaría.

Entras al cuarto que solían compartir, te lanzas sobre la cama, su esposa sobre ti y deseas quedarte así para siempre. Joanna ya no sangra y el momento es retorcidamente perfecto. Es entonces cuando aparece Cersei en la puerta. Te observa a ti y al cadáver de su madre, alternadamente. Te sientes orgulloso porque no derrama ni una sola lagrima, o quizás ni la notas. El caso que se acuesta al lado tuyo y tú le cruzas el brazo por los hombros.

Y te dices a ti mismo que no descansaras hasta ver el mundo arder. No sabes que tu hija está pensando algo escalofriantemente parecido.


End file.
